GG Be
by jangdwo
Summary: From today on, were gonna go our different ways. KAI. KYUNGSOO. KAISOO. JONGSOO. EXO. EXO-K. YAOI. SHONEN-AI. JONGIN. D.O.


_When I texted you asking were you where_

Kai mengucek matanya, bersandar pada tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Jam weker di sebelahnya menunjukan pukul 11 siang, pada minggu ketiga bulan Desember. Kai bangkit, menopang kepalanya yang terasa sakit – karena tidur terlalu lama – dan menuju ruang mejanya, didekat lemari.

Kai meraih ponselnya, membuka kuncinya, dan menghubungi kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari 4 bulan, dan inilah kelima kalinya Kyungsoo tidak membangunkan Kai melalui telpon, hal yang biasanya dia lakukan 2 bulan sejak berpacaran. Ia tahu bahwa Kai orang yg tertidur terlalu lelap, dan ini tak biasanya.

Kai menempelkan handphone dikupingnya, dan tak lama nada sambung terdengar. Kai mendecak saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo diujung sana

"Maafkan aku tidak menelponmu. Aku..."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ditempat biasa. Pukul 1 siang, baby" ujar Kai, mengacuhkan kata-kata Kyungsoo padanya

"Emh, ne. Sampai nanti Kai, aku akan datang. Saranghae" balas Kyungsoo, agak ragu

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, sangat" Kai langsung menutup ponselnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap-siap

**Title: GG BE**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance**

**Nb: Ini sesuai sama lirik lagunya Seungri- GG BE. Happy Reading, semoga ffnya makin seru amin. Enjoy, and RnR~**

_You looked at me and gave excuses _

Kai memasuki cafe, menatap sekeliling, dan mendapati kekasihnya duduk diujung ruangan, tak melihat kearahnya. Kai berjalan cepat, senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya. Keadaan cafe itu cukup sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin orang-orang malas keluar dalam cuaca sedingin ini, yang masih diselimuti salju tipis

"Ah, Kai. Aku..." Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, namun Kai menahannya dengan jari telunjuknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan 5 hari terakhir hah, hingga lupa menghubungiku?" tanya Kai langsung

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menunduk, menahan nafas. Kyungsoo tidak membuka mulutnya lagi

"Mianhae... maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Aku cukup sibuk.. Maafkan aku..."

Kai tidak tahan menatap kekasihnya. Dengan mata bulatnya, pipinya yang berisi, lalu mulutnya yang kecil, mengucapkan kata-kata, juga jemari kekasihnya yang memegang kuat tangannya

"Lupakan saja"

Kyungsoo bangkit, lalu mengecup pipi Kai, membuat pipinya memerah. Kyungsoo mengajak Kai berdiri

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Kai

"Aku tahu" jawab Kyungsoo, memeluk pinggang Kai. Keduanya bertatapan, Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. Dengan cepat Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo, cukup lama dan dalam. Membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, memeluk leher Kai

"Aku harus segera pergi Kai, sampai jumpa" ucap Kyungsoo, mengambil handphonenya, tersenyum lembut

"Jangan lupa besok ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kita lewatkan, baby" balas Kai, dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo, lalu ia pergi

_I bought the mocca cake that you like _

Pukul 7 pagi, Kai bersandar pada tembok rumah Kyungsoo yang dingin. Ia sudah menggendong ranselnya, siap untuk berangkat menuju kampus setelah bertemu Kyungsoo. Pagi ini juga, Kyungsoo tidak menghubunginya. Ini aneh, tidak biasa

Setelah itu terdengar bunyi pintu, Kai bersiap-siap. Tangannya gemetaran, dingin semakin menusuknya. Dengan kue mocca ditangannya, ia berjalan menuju pintu pagar, berusaha mengagetkan Kyungsoo dengan kehadirannya disitu

Tak lama, sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Mobil sedan hitam yang terlihat keren.

Dari situ, Kyungsoo keluar dengan senyum senangnya

Kai tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil hitam itu, yang ia tak kenal siapa pengemudinya?

Kyungsoo juga tersentak, melihat Kai berdiri terpaku di pagar rumahnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafas, setelah menutup pintu, mobil itu melaju cepat, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

_You said its your dad_

"Berkeliling dengan ayahku, seperti biasa" balas Kyungsoo, dengan senyum cerahnya

Kai terdiam. Seingatnya, ayah Kyungsoo sedang dinas keluar negeri selama 2 minggu, dan beliau baru saja kemarin berangkat ke bandara

"Masuklah Kai, apa yang kau bawa itu" ucap Kyungsoo, memeluk lengan Kai dan membiarkan ia masuk kerumahnya

"Kue untuk ulang tahunmu"

Mereka segera masuk kedalam rumah. Dengan sigap, Kyungsoo menyimpan kue pemberian Kai diatas meja, lalu berlari kedapur mengambil pisau, dan meninggalkan handphonenya diatas meja

Baru saja Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang makan, ponselnya berdering. Dengan penasaran, Kai mengambil handphonenya, mengecek siapa yang menelpon kekasihnya pada hari sepenting ini, disaat seperti ini

Park Chanyeol3

Kai menelan ludah, dan dengan cepat mengangkat telpon tersebut, menempelkannya ditelinga kanannya. Siapa dia? Mengapa display namenya seperti itu? Seberapa penting ia untuk Kyungsoo

Lalu terdengar suara diujung sana

"Sedang apa kau sayang?"

Kai menahan nafas. Kyungsoo... selingkuh?

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu, kau pasti lelah"

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Selamat ulangtahun baby, aku harap kau menyukai hadiahku kemarin"

Apa yang dia beri kemarin?

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara, baby soo?"

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo memasuki ruang makan, menjatuhkan pisaunya dilantai, melihat Kai mengangkat telpon miliknya

_Then, what i do become?_

"Lepaskan handphoneku" titah Kyungsoo, dengan tatapan dingin

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kai tegas

Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, ia tak berbicara sampai Kai membuka suara lagi

"Selingkuhanmu?"

Kyungsoo mendekat, lalu menampar pipi Kai dengan keras

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA!"

_You're playing with me_

"AKU TIDAK SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Kai, keras. "KAU BERMAIN DIBELAKANGKU, KAN?!"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, air matanya jatuh

"KATAKAN KYUNGSOO, KATAKAN PADAKU"

RRRRR...RRRRRR... Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi

Kai melirik kearah meja makan, "Dari selingkuhanmu lagi"

"JANGAN SEBUT SEPERTI ITU!"

"KENYATAANNYA SEPERTI ITU!"

Kai menghela nafas, menahan emosinya. Ia benar-benar marah. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berselingkuh seperti itu?

Kyungsoo menahan tangisannya, namun tak berhasil. Air matanya berhasil menyentuh lantai, memberi bunyi yang kasat

"Jujurlah kepadaku, kau mencintainya" tanya Kai

Kyungsoo menunduk, menahan isakannya

"Bilang saja padaku" lanjut Kai

"N...ne..."

Kai merasa emosinya semakin meledak

Ia melempar kue itu sejauh mungkin, tak tahu arah. Matanya sudah tertutup, begitu juga hatinya. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya melihat orang lain, selain dirinya?

Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras

"Seharusnya aku yang menangis, bukan kau. Seharusnya aku yang kaget, bukan kau" ucap Kai, ketus

"Semuanya jadi tak ada artinya, Do Kyungsoo" lanjut Kai, mencibir. Ia benar-benar, tak bisa mengontrol emosinya

Tanpa berkata apapun, ia angkat kaki dari rumah tersebut, tanpa melihat kebelakang sekalipun. Sesampainya diluar pagar, Kai mengetik pesan singkatnya, pesan terakhirnya, untuk Kyungsoo

To: Kyungsoo

_From today on, were gonna go our different ways, have a nice life_

_Bad_

**END**

RnR guyss


End file.
